In recent years, growers of corn and other crops have come to recognize the importance of planting individual seeds at the appropriate spacing due to increased seed and crop input prices, but also because they have the ability to monitor the economic impact of skips, doubles or misplaced seeds using modern planter monitors. For these reasons modern seed meters have been developed that include features which improve the singulation of seeds. However, each added feature increases the amount of time that the grower must spend replacing wear parts or making other adjustments prior to or during planting operations. Due to weather and other factors, the available time to plant corn and other crops is often extremely limited, with each planter required to cover hundreds of acres while limited in speed due to reduced seed meter performance at higher planting speeds.
Thus, there is a need for a seed meter having improved singulation and seed spacing capability at higher speeds and which is also easily repairable and modifiable.